


Poetry Books

by dandelionjan



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Emotional Baggage, Poetry, Sad, Self-Discovery, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionjan/pseuds/dandelionjan
Summary: Just a promo to my books that were written and published by me :)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Poetry Books

This is the first book I wrote at 15 and you can find it here: it's called [_When the Blinds are Drawn_](https://app.thebookpatch.com/BookStore/wtbad/48b301be-a77a-47a9-aeaf-2ec4a00ed871). This one I wrote at 17 ? I think which was just last year and named [_Flowers in the Winter_](https://app.thebookpatch.com/BookStore/flowers-in-the-winter-\(black-and-white-ver\)/1b5a6430-90dc-4e96-b3f1-3f8eb377d364)and this one: [_Don't Say Anything_](https://app.thebookpatch.com/BookStore/dont-say-anything/1df008ac-1929-4966-b0a9-c51bc2bde9fa) which I just released a few days ago as I'm currently 18.

Just a forewarning that my books are thematically dark and sad, possibly triggering for some people as I talk from the perspective of someone who's faced mental health challenges. Anyway, I hope you like them!


End file.
